A Change In The Game
by AvadaKaNikki
Summary: Ororo and Logan are constantly clashing and Xavier has had enough. He sends them on a 'team building' mission in Neveda to bring back an orphaned girl. One night will change everything but will it be for the better? Will they be able to overcome their differences long enough to complete their mission? *Rated T for language* Set during the movie/evolution.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own and of the Marvel-verse characters only Brennan is mine.**

**"talking"**

_**'thinking'**_

_***telethapy***_

The day started off at the mansion just like any other. The kids were scrambling to get ready for school in time, Ororo reprimanding Bobby for once again freezing the carton of milk and Logan stopping Rouge from clobbering Kurt for whatever reason.

Ororo watched Scott drive off with a car full of kids and waved them goodbye as he did. Entering the house she joined Jean in the kitchen and began helping her with dish duty. The two were talking about the rest of the day when Logan entered and opened the fridge and pulled out a beer, popped the tab and took a big swig of it.

Jean rolled her eyes at the man and Ororo scrunched her face in disgust and said "Really Logan? It's not even 9am"

He came to stand close to Ororo leaning towards her and said "Yeah, well call me a rebel 'Ro"

She dropped her dishtowel and glared at him "Oh I call you many things and rebel is never one of them"

Jean stood at the sink acting as if she were still washing dishes as Logan and Ororo bantered back and forth. She slightly shook her head at the two and wondered when they were just going to admit the real reason they were always at each other's throats.

*_I don't believe they even realize why they argue the way they do*_ Charles had just entered the kitchen and smiled at the still arguing couple when he 'spoke' to Jean.

He nodded his greeting to Jean who smiled at him and rolled her eyes towards Logan who had just said something about Ororo being too uptight. Charles hearing the faint roll of thunder in the distance decided to intervene "Good morning," he let out a chuckled and continued "I thought maybe there were some children still left in the manor when I heard bickering" he gave to the two X-men a pointed look. Ororo looked down to cover the blush of her cheeks and Logan let out a grunt at being compared to kids. Jean couldn't help the smile that touched her lips at their faces.

Scott came into the kitchen with car keys still in his hands and looked at Jeans smile and asked what he missed, she spoke to his mind letting him know she would fill him in later. He watched as Logan grabbed his beer and left in a huff and Ororo started putting dishes away as if no one else was in the room.

"Scott if I could speak to you for a moment…" Charles said. Scott nodded and followed the professor to another part of the mansion leaving Jean and Ororo alone.

"You should just tell him you know"

"Tell who what?" Ororo turned to face her best friend bringing one hand to rest on her hip

"Logan. Feelings." Jean held back a laugh at the way Ororos face scrunched as if tasting something sour

"What about that Neanderthal? And the only feeling I have around him is nausea"

Jean let out a laugh and shook her head "Why do you fight it?"

"Jean you are making no sense. Fight what?" she asked truly confused

"Never mind Rory" she shook her head "I have laundry to do. See you later"

In the garage Logan was working on his bike, his hands and shirt full of grease stains. He wiped his fore head with rag before getting back to work. Scott came in and started getting the things he would need to wash and wax his car. He noticed Logan put a cigar in his mouth but never light it and went back to working on his bike.

"You know I hear those work better when you light them" he said with a half-smile not knowing how the other man would take his input. Logan and him have never really gotten along because of the way he used to flirt with Jean but it had been sometime since he had done that.

Logan arched a brow and removed the cigar from his mouth looking at it "Yeah, I know"

"So then why…"

"Because some people don't care fer tha smell" He put the cigar back in his mouth and wiped his hands on his jeans.

Scott only knew of one resident goddess who cared to mention her dislike of the odor and smirked at the other man. He went back and forth with himself on whether he should continue a conversation with the Wolverine but decided what the hell and went for it.

"Well _they_ aren't here right now. You could smoke it, I don't care"

"Thanks fer ya permission bub but sometimes I think she is the one with heightened senses not me. Soon as I would strike the match I'm sure a lightning bolt would strike my ass"

Scott held back a smile when Logan immediately went to Ororo on his own "So it's Ororo you're worried about?"

Logan frowned "I ain't worried 'bout no one alright One eye?"

"Alright calm down but…"

The other man stared at him and didn't interrupt so he continued "What's up with you two anyways?"

"Wudd'ya mean?"

"Oh come on! You know the constant fighting between you two. It's like…"

"Storm just needs ta be knocked off her high horse every once in while" Logan stated gruffly as he bit down on the end of his not lit cigar then went back to checking out his bike.

Scott just rolled his eyes "If you say so" he said then went to leave

Logan stood up straight again and look towards him with a raised eyebrow "Why else would be fightin'?"

Scott let out a laugh and shook his head "Nevermind. Catch you later Logan" then he left to wash his car.

It was later in the evening and time for a danger room session with the runts so Logan went to change into something suitable for slicing and dicing. He made his way to the sub-level of the mansion and entered the D.R. and right away started a roll call; he'd make you sorry for being late. He called out names getting 'here' called back as he did.

"Jubilee…" when he did get and answer he looked up to the kids, she was nowhere to be seen. Logan let out a growl "Anyone see Jubilee?"

All the kids either shook their heads or gave a shrug of the shoulders; some murmured to each other that Jubilee was dead meat when Logan found her. Logan was scanning the kids faces for looks of guilt when the doors opened with a 'swoosh' sound.

"Kid ya better have one helluva good reason yer…" When he looked up found Ororo standing there in tight black yoga capris and snug light blue tank top with her pulled back into a ponytail; he trailed off as he took the sight of her in.

"I apologize for the interruption but Jean will be unable to help assist you and has asked me to step in"

Logan mentally shook his thoughts about her outfit from his train of thought and raised an eyebrow "Yer late"

With a huff Ororo replied "Actually no. I, Logan, was not even supposed to be here" she moved her hands to sit on her hips

Logan stared at her for a moment "You seen Jubes?"

That fact that he didn't argue further threw her off and she looked to the children then back to Logan "No but I will round her up if you like"

"What I would like is to get down ta business. Kid will get what's comin' to 'er"

They had split the kids up Ororo took the girls and Logan the boys to show them defensive maneuvers. She took Rouge, Kitty and Amara to one side of the mat while Logan took Bobby, Kurt and Evan to the other. Jubilee had yet to show up and Logan couldn't have been more livid with her, he knew one little girl that would hate having Saturday DR Sessions with him.

Ororo was just commending Amara for her almost perfect leg sweep against Rouge when she heard Logan barking commands at the boys, she watched as Evan tried to flip Bobby over but lost his grip when Bobby went full ice form causing them both to go crashing to the ground. Logan waited for the boys to dust themselves off to start chewing Iceman's ear off about this being a zero powers session. While she had to admit that it was beneficial for the students to learn methods in hand to hand combat, she didn't have to agree with Logan's brute teaching methods.

"So like now what?" Kitty, who she was paired up with, had asked when Ororo's mind wandered from the task at hand.

She smiled at Kitty and showed her how to use her opponents' weight to an advantage when grabbed from behind. Then had her try and use the same move against her. At first Kitty struggled to complete the move so Ororo had her try again. Ororo stood behind her and grabbed her across her shoulders, locking her fingers together; Kitty bent at her knees to knock Ororo off balance but bent too far and fell to her knees instead. Storm let go as Kitty fell "What did you forget Kitty?"

The young girl looked up at her and immediately answered "Like I totally forgot to have my feet shoulder width… right?"

A small smile played on Ororo's lips "Are you asking or telling me child?"

"Feet like it was totally the feet"

Ororo nodded "Alright let us try again"

"You got it Ms. Munroe" Kitty stood and got into position. Ororo glanced at Rouge and Amara to make sure they were still practicing their form then went and stood behind her partner. She was just about to wrap her arms around Kitty when she heard Logan growl in frustration and bark at Bobby to run laps till he told him to stop. Ororo told Kitty to go with the girls and hit the showers and made her way to Logan.

"I believe it's time to call it a day Logan" they had been training for almost 2 hours as it was

"Well I don't _believe_ I was askin' ya"

"They are just children you can't run them to the ground and expect them to perform to your standards in the first try" her voice picked up an edge as she spoke

"Well in tha field they ain't gonna get a pat on tha head an' another try" he was facing her now with his eyes narrowed as he spoke.

The girls were gathering their things when they saw their two teachers almost toe to toe and decided to see how this played out. The boys just stood there, with the exception of Bobby who was on lap 2 at this point.

"Yes, well this isn't the field Logan. Your methods are barbaric"

"And yours are as soft as a babies behind" Logan snorted

"Hardly" she crossed her arms across her chest shifting her weight to one foot so that her left hip was out.

"Care ta make a wager on that Storm?"

The teens in the room held their breath as they waited for Ms. Munroe's answer, almost twitching in anticipation. When she didn't answer right away Logan scoffed and turned to walk away but when he heard her voice he stopped.

"The payout?"

He turned to face her with a k-9 bearing grin "Loser handles Jubilee's crack-o-dawn DR sessions for the next 3 Saturdays" when he seen her nod he continued "You 'gainst me. Hand to hand combat, no powers. First ta three pins takes tha win"

Ororo agreed to the terms of the bet, she tightened her ponytail and took stance. Logan followed suit and also took fighting stance and they began circling the mat.

Storm made the first move and advanced on Logan who easily evaded her oncoming attack then grabbed her around her waist and pulled her against him so that her back was to his chest. She slammed her elbow to his abdomen then brought her head back so that she clipped his chin, it was enough to loosen his grip and when he did she turned in arms to face him and dropped to the ground rolling to her back bringing him down with her so that he was flipped over her front to land on his own back. Logan rolled over and stood, impressed at her not holding back.

He gave her a feral grin "let's dance 'Ro"

They had been going at it back and forth and it was now a tie on pins, 2-2, making their efforts to win much more aggressive. Logan couldn't help but taunt Ororo and she wanted to do nothing more than to fry him with a jolt of electricity to help him lose his conceited smile. She wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead and made a mental plan of attack.

Logan wiped blood away from his mouth from a wound that was already long gone; he hadn't seen that round house kick coming. He watched as Ororo squared her shoulders and lifted a well-manicured brow at him then he advanced with speed he had on reserve.

If Ororo was surprise by the sudden attack she didn't show it and tried to dodge his movement but wasn't fast enough and found herself having to deflect punches and kicks. She was doing well but one well executed knee to her ribs brought her to the mat. Logan was about to gloat when she swept her leg out sweeping his feet from under him so that he too was flat on his back. Ororo rolled over so the she was straddling him ready for the pin but he had other plans and grabbed her hips as her rolled them both over so she was on her back and he was between her legs.

He held her hands above head and brought his face close to hers "Ready ta lose?"

Ororo brought her head up fast and hard in a head-butt making contact with his nose and a flash of white took over her vision at the own pain in her head but she managed to croak out a 'No' and thunder could be heard in the distance.

*_ENOUGH!*_

Her ears were ringing and the professors voice in her head didn't help; she stayed laying on the mat, out of breath and with a throbbing headache. Logan sat next to her on the mat and looked up to see Jean and Scott in the observation room then seen Charles was actually in the Danger Room.

Logan cleared his throat then wiped the blood from his already healing nose and Ororo slowly sat up still feeling dizzy from the head-butt. She looked to the students and they all had looks of worry on their faces, in all honesty she had been in the moment and had forgotten they were even in the room and right away felt abashed at her behavior.

"When the two of you are changed I would like see the both of in my office" Charles said then steered his chair out of the DR without waiting for a response knowing that they both knew it was not a request. The students let out long "Ooooo's" when he left but at Logan's growl they all took off.

Ororo inwardly cringed, she knew that tone. She had heard it more times then she would like to admit growing up here at the mansion. Letting out a sigh she slowly stood and wavered on her feet for a moment.

Logan stood and was at her side in a flash "You okay, Ro?"

She frowned at him "Like you care" she spat out

He had to admit she put up one hell of fight for an uptight Goddess and was feeling bad that his healing factor already had him feeling brand new when he knew she would definitely be feeling all this tomorrow but that didn't stop the next words from leaving his mouth "You're right, I don't. Suck it up"

Then he left for the showers. Ororo wanted to scream at the top of her lungs at the rude man but held it in and went to change cursing Logan the whole time she showered.

She stood at the end of the hall that lead to the professors office but couldn't get her feet to move further than that, she willed herself to move to no avail.

"What's a matter 'Roro? 'fraid daddy's gonna tan yer hide?" Logan teased while leaning against the wall and smirked as her cheeks tinted a cute shade of pink. _'Cute? Where the hell did that come from?'_ Logan frowned at the thought.

Ororo put her nose toward the sky "Nonsense. I was just giving him time to…"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with. I hear my beers callin'" he walked passed her and made his way down the hall. She rolled her eyes at the mention of beer then hurried to catch up to him. When they reached the door he pause and looked to Ororo and was about to make another smart ass remark when Charles spoke from the other side of the door "Enter"

Logan opened the door and sarcastically bowed "Your highness" letting her enter first. Ororo ground her teeth but entered anyways But not before saying "Thank you servant" making Logan rumble.

When they were both in front of his desk he acknowledged them "Sit"

Ororo followed the command immediately and Logan wanted to laugh at how she was acting like a kid about to get it from their Pa "Look Chuck…"

Charles let out a sigh and looked Logan in the eye "You can sit on your own free will or _I_ could help you" his voice was firm

Logan stood for a beat before dropping into the chair behind him, avoiding looking in Ororo's direction.

When Charles was satisfied he continued "Your display in the Danger Room was something to be less desired. You are here to help raise these children to learn right from wrong not act just as childish as they do"

Ororo opened her mouth to speak but the professer held a finger up "You will get your say when I am finished and not before Ororo" she closed her mouth and nodded.

"This childlike behavior is to stop. The bickering, the name calling it all stops. You are to act like the adults you claim to be."

"Yeah, sure Chuck, Grow up. Check. We finished here?"

Ororo whipped her head to look at Logan as if he had lost him mind and it took all her strength not to smack him on the back of his head for his disrespect, Goddess knows had it been Evan or any other student she would have.

Charles leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his desk "No, Logan, in fact. There is the matter of your… punishment, if you will"

"punishm… Look Chuck I ain't no snot nosed kid…"

"Act like a child, get treated as such." Before Logan could cut him off he continued "There is a delicate mission and you _both_ will be going. Consider it a team building exercise"

Ororo ears perked at the mention of a mission "Magneto?" she asked

Charles looked to her "You both will be briefed before you leave. Now I suggest that you both retire to your rooms for the rest evening to rest before you leave and to think about your misdeeds" Charles couldn't help making them feel like the children they had acted as.

When he looked back down to what he had been working on as if they weren't there they both got up and made their way out of his office; the corners of Charles lips curled up in to a smile when he was alone and shook his head.

When Ororo reached her room she flopped onto her bed, grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face then screamed into it. She didn't hear her door open or even realize someone was in her room till she felt the bed dip.

"That bad, huh?" It was Jean. Ororo looked to the woman she had practically grown up with and rolled her eyes and put the pillow back over her face. Jean laughed at her friend and pulled the pillow from her face "What did Charles say?"

The weather witch groaned and sat up and looked at the other woman "Honestly it could have been worse"

"I haven't heard him use that tone with you since the time we were 19 and he caught us coming home after sneaking out"

Ororo chuckled at the memory "Yes, well at least my age was a good excuse for the reprimanding. I can't use that one now. Although I was sent to my room like a child"

It was Jeans turn to let out a chuckle then Ororo filled her friend in on what happened in Charles' office.

"So what's this mission?"

"I haven't been briefed on it yet but I have to spend it with THAT horrid little man as 'punishment', hopefully it will be quick" She furrowed her brow

"Well I am sure the Professor has his reasons for sending the both of you"

"Yes he does and it's called torture." Then flopped back onto the bed

The red head smiled and laid next to her friend "You'll live Rory. Logan can be…"

"…an insufferable Neanderthal?" They looked at each other and began laughing like the old days when they had used to share a room.

Logan shut the door to his room in a huff and let out a few colorful words that he would have thrashed a student for if he ever caught them using such language. He took off the flannel he had on so the he was in just a white tank and jeans, pulled off his boots and sat on the bed. Logan laid back with his head on the pillow and closed his eyes trying to rid some of his anger.

_'Damn 'Ro an' her mighty self'_ he thought and let out a growl, crossing his arms over his chest. He thought about her accepting the gamble in the DR and although he would never admit it out loud he had to give the weather goddess props for going balls to the wall with him. Any other broad would have tapped out after the first punch, he smirked as he thought about how she was the first one to cause physical pain when she elbowed him in the gut; his chest to her back he was able to get a good trace of her scent. Lavender, rain and a hint of vanilla. He frowned at the smile that had spread across his face at the memory. The fact that he enjoyed her scent meant nothing, at least that's what he told himself.

Logan sat up and put his feet on the ground and checked the time, 6:45pm. _'Screw this'_ he got up and grabbed a worn leather jacket and slipped his boots back on then headed to the garage with the plan to head to some seedy bar for a cold one… or five.

It was about 9 o'clock Logan pulled his bike into the garage. He walked into the kitchen and noticed Ororo and Jean talking over tea he also noticed Ororo didn't even look up to acknowledge him. He couldn't help but feel annoyed and… what? Disappointed?

*_Ororo, Logan you are needed in the war room*_

At the voice in her mind Ororo made brief eye contact with Logan before saying goodnight to Jean and leaving the room. He stood for a beat before Jean shoo'ed him after Ororo.

He was able to catch up to her as she waited for the elevator to the sub-levels. The doors opened and he waited until she entered to follow, the doors closed and all that could be heard was the soft hum of electricity.

Logan watched her out of the corner of his eye, she was upset. He was about to talk to her when the doors swooshed open and she immediately stepped into the bright hall. Logan frowned, he was tired of being ignored.

_'Why do I care if she talks ta me or not? She is a stuck up priss anyways.' _Logan walked behind her admiring the view '_Well she ain't that bad. I ain't complaining about tha view'_

Feeling his eyes burning into her back she stopped and whirled around to face him, he took a step back at the sudden standstill she made.

"Is there something you need?" she asked with her eyebrow raised

"Nope, just headin' ta the war room darlin'"

She scowled at the pet name "Then why have you been observing my every move since we entered the elevator?"

Logan sneered "Don't flatter yerself 'Ro."

"Flattery is far what I feel when I can feel your eyes on me" she moved her hands to her hips.

He walked closer to her until she could feel the heat from his body "Not flattered? Does it make ya all hot an' bothered then Goddess?" he couldn't help ruffling her feathers

"You are far from right, you brute" she spun on her heel and continued her way down the hall, leaving her sent in his wake. Logan watched her go with smirk.

When he entered the War Room Storm was already seated at massive table and Charles patiently watched as he took his own seat next to Ororo.

"There is young girl by the name of Brennan MacHale," Xavier projected a hologram of a small girl in the center of the table. She looked to be about 10 years old. "Who recently lost her parents to a fatal car accident and is being sent to live with her only living relatives in Nevada"

Ororo looked at the hologram and took in the features of the young face. She felt her heart strings pull at the thought of a child so young losing the only family she had ever known. Storm was all too familiar with what it was like to lose both parents at once and wanted nothing more than to shield this child from the pain she would endure. She let out a small, quite sigh but continued listening.

Logan's sensitive hearing picked up on the small wisp of air that left Ororo's lips; he glanced at her and noticed she looked almost sad for a moment before she schooled her features. He wondered what about this case made her react, not noticeably, that wasn't Storms way. In fact he couldn't recall a time when he had seen her show many emotions except when she was upset with some student, usually Bobby, for disobedience.

_'Stuck up dame is like a damn robot. Ice Queen' _He smirked at her new nick name and leaned back in his chair continuing his train of thought.

_*There is more than what meets the eye Logan. Remember that.*_

Logan looked up at the intrusion in his mind, embarrassed he hadn't been shielding his thoughts. Ororo looked at him when Charles paused his briefing and rolled her eyes with a shake of her head.

Clearing his throat Logan spoke "Sorry Chuck." Then sat straight up in chair again "So this kid…"

"Brennan." Ororo supplied

"Right her. Whuddya wan' us ta do? Chat up her old folk about mutants an' tha school?"

Ororo looked to Xavier curious to find out was so important about this little girl. Charles steepled his hands in front of him on the table "Ms. MacHale's grandparents are extremely old fashioned and do not believe in certain _things_"

"Mutants." Storm concluded her face not showing a flicker of surprise when Xavier confirmed her suspicions.

"So that little thing is one of us?" Logan asked "She's a bit young Chuck"

"Trauma. She was under duress at the loss of her parents." Ororo didn't have to question it; she knew the reason why the child's powers had manifested before puberty.

Charles sadly nodded then looked at Ororo and took a breath before saying "Brennan was in the car at the time of the incident, she was trapped and remained so until removed by the jaws of life"

"When…" Logan was caught off by Ororo and was about to call her out on it until her heard the conviction in her voice.

"How long?"

"Ororo…"Charles started

"How Long?" she asked again

The professor let out a sigh, he knew when Ororo wanted an answer she got it "Eight hours. The car went over an embankment in the middle of the night and wasn't found till morning"

Ororo closed her eyes for a moment before standing and quickly leaving the room without a word. Logan watched her go, confused, and then looked back to the other man in the room.

"Like I told you earlier Logan, There is more than meets the eye."

Wolverine looked to the door Storm had walked through a moment before, he mulled over what Charles had said. The doors opened again and Ororo returned to her seat and as if nothing happened before asked "So what is her ability? And what is it exactly you would like Logan and me to do?"

"Yeah Chuck, where do we fit in?" Logan added deciding it was best not to bring attention to the fact something had clearly bothered 'Ro.

"Her mutation is unknown but Cerebro flagged her and what I would like the both of you to do is fly in before Brennan arrives and case her grandparents. I want to know if they are willing to look past their granddaughters' difference if not, you are to bring her here"

Both Ororo and Logan nodded. Taking the next question out of their mouths Charles said "You leave in the morning. I believe your flight leaves at…"

"Flight?"

"Why the hell ain't we takin' the X-jet?"

Charles bit back a smile then said seriously "Let us not forget one of the two reasons why it was you that were chosen"

"Yeah, yeah Chuck this afternoon. I get it, you sneaky ba…"

Furrowing his brow at Logan "The five hour flight will allow you to get over your animosity towards one another before you meet Ms. MacHale."

Grumbling, Logan leaned back in his chair.

"And the second reason?" Storm probed after hearing one of his reasons

This time Charles did smile "Whether you realize or not, you both have filled the quasi-paternal roles in many of the children's lives here and I believe that's just what Brennan needs right now."

Ororo looked to her mentor and surrogate father "Charles, I don't…"

"I ain't no one's quasi-watchmacallit"

"Like I said, the students look to you when they need it most. You are the ones they come to when they are having problems, sick, need help with class work and you are the ones that seek them out when they need firm hand or a shoulder to cry on. Guiding them through this cruel world, protecting them" When neither one chose to speak he continued "Ororo has taken on the maternal role while Logan, you have taken the paternal role and like with any family units it causes a child great stress when there are arguments in the household."

While Ororo had seen some merit in what man who had raised her was saying she couldn't help but disagree with the paternal transference. Logan was having the same thoughts as he sat there with his signature eyebrow lifted. Though what they both secretly agreed on was the fighting had to stop… at least in the eyes of the students.

"Well seeing as that you both have an early morning I will let you retire for the evening. Jean and Scott have agreed to take you both. Sleep well and please think about what was said tonight."

Both X-men nodded and made to leave. Logan was just at the door when heard Charles asking Ororo to stay behind for a moment, his curiosity peaked as he left the room.

It was about 10 minutes later when the doors opened again revealing Ororo, she stepped into the bright hall and made her way to the elevator. Thoughts of what the professor had said rolling around in her mind. She was deep in thought as she stood, waiting for the elevator when a voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Penny fer yer thoughts"

She turned to see Logan leaning with his back against the wall staring at her. "Excuse me?"

"Nevermind Darlin'" He pushed himself from the wall and stood next to her waiting for the doors to open. When they did he again waited for her to enter first, the doors closed behind them. They both stood in the quiet until Ororo broke the silence "I spoke with Jubilation while you were _out_"

He ignored the way she said 'out' and picked up on the fact the she used the kids full name, he looked to her "Yeah? What's tha kids excuse?"

"A boy. She left to meet a boy from school at the mall. She returned a short while after you left"

Logan felt a predatory protectiveness at the thought of his little Jubilee was pining after some schoolboy. He chose to ignore the fact that he had just thought of her as his. "Kids' 14 she don't need no boys in her life yet"

"Yes, well apparently they are _just friends_ but I know puppy love when I see it"

Logan grumbled at the thought as the doors swooshed open. They stepped into the hall which was empty due to school night curfews and bedtimes. "So ya just listened to her love story and didn't call her out on playin' hooky?"

She stopped walking putting a hand on his forearm to stop his movements as well "Oh trust me I did my fair share of talking Logan. In fact I doubt it will be sometime before she even thinks about missing another session let alone taking off without letting someone know first"

He looked down to the hand that was still on his arm then back at her "Hmpf yeah well I'm still gonna…"

She dropped her hand "Be my guest Logan. She is waiting up for you in fact" at his questioning look she continued "I told her she was to wait up for you and if you feel the need you may ask what was said to her but I have a suitcase to pack for _our_ trip. Goodnight Logan"

Logan watched her leave then turned and headed in the opposite direction, he had a certain little girl to talk to.

Later he found himself in bed think back on his conversation with Jubilee and had to smile at how abashed she looked when she right away started apologizing. Apparently Ororo made it VERY clear where she stood on delinquency by grounding Jubilee for the remainder of the week on top of 3 early AM DR sessions. She had also told Jubes that if she were to ever leave the mansion without permission again she would personally see to it that she wouldn't sit properly for a day or two. Logan let out a laugh at the memory of Jubliees face when she told him the last bit, who knew 'Ro had it in her?

He rolled over to lie on his stomach and glanced at the time, 11:37pm, he needed some shut eye. He thought about the women he would spending the next few days with and let out a growl _'It's gonna be one helluva mission'_

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who left a comment every single one motivated me to continue :) I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

[Chapter 2]

The next morning came all too quick in Ororo's opinion, she stood on the front steps of the mansion as she waited for Scott to bring the car around. Logan was standing at the bottom of the steps with an unlit cigar in his mouth, looking just as happy as her.

Xavier came out and settled next to Ororo "Rory, it won't be as bad as your making it to be"

"Did you read my thoughts?" she looked down towards him

He smiled and shook his head "One doesn't have to be a telepath to read his own daughters face, you know I would never invade thoughts without permission Ororo"

"I apologize. I am afraid I didn't sleep well" just then Scott rolled the car up the driveway and honked, she looked to her surrogate father and gave a small smile then lifted her suitcase from the ground.

"I got that fer ya 'Ro" Logan said as he came up the step to take her luggage but when his hand met hers on the handle she pulled back and said "It's quite alright"

"Ororo remember part of the reason you both are in this together. Logan is being kind and offering to help you with your belongings and I know you were not raised to be so rude to refuse such a generous gesture"

She stood there for a moment fighting the blush that threatened to spread across her cheeks at being called out by Charles then released the handle of her suitcase saying stiffly "Thank you Logan"

Logan nodded his acknowledgement and turned to load the car. Xavier took Ororo's hand in his and patted the top of it with his other hand "Be strong Rory and if this mission gets to be too much for you talk to Logan"

At her un-lady like snort he continued "You are a team in this. Remember that. He may surprise you."

When the car was loaded up Scott gave a second honk, Jean came out of the mansion looking as though she had just woke up and made her way to the car, waving for Ororo to come. Letting out a sigh she bent to kiss Charles on the forehead. Waving him goodbye as they drove away.

The drive to the airport was a quiet one except for the news radio and small chatter between Scott and Jean. They had tried several times to involve their passengers in the backseat but with no luck only receiving grunts from Logan and one word responses from Ororo.

Logan and Ororo were in the backseat looking out of opposite windows. The weather Goddess closed her eyes trying to ignore the ache all over her body from yesterday's brawl. Logan noticed her breathing had evened out and he knew she had fallen asleep. He had noticed that she was moving stiffly this morning and shook his head and smirked '_Damn women's too proud ta admit she's in pain'_

Scott noticed the smile in the rearview mirror and gave a smirk of his own. He pulled off the highway's exit for the airport. Jean turned in her seat and noticed her best friend asleep and Logan watching her then said softly "We're here guys"

At the sound of Jeans voice Ororo cracked her eyes open and right away noticed Logan staring at her and he right away opened the door when the car rolled to a stop, he opened his door "Come on sleepin' beauty or we're gonna miss our damn flight"

She frowned at him and was about to retort when he climbed out and slammed his door shut. Ororo let out a Logan-like growl of her own and opened her door, climbing out '_Goddess let this mission be quick'_.

Ororo hugged Jean and Scott goodbye then she and Logan head to their terminal. As she walked away a voice tickled her mind *_Call when you land… and try not to kill Logan okay?*_

She turned around and seen Jean waving to her, Ororo gave one more wave with a roll of her eyes before she turned the corner to load the plane. They quickly found their seats, Ororo by the window and Logan in the center seat between her and an old lady, then waited for the plane to take off in silence. They had been in the air for about a half hour before either of the spoke.

"You really tell Jubes you'd tan her hide if she snuck off again?"

Ororo looked at him "Not in those exact words, no."

Logan let out a chuckle "Who knew the Goddess believed in corporal punishment"

"I have never been opposed to a firm hand when needed to help steer a child in the right direction. Always made me think twice" she hadn't realized what she had said until it was too late. Logan smiled at her admission.

"You're tellin' me that lil' miss high and mighty has had her butt blistered as a kid?"

She frowned at him then looked out the window "Forget I said anything"

Logan tapped his temple and shook his head "Oh no darlin' it's gonna be here forever"

When she didn't turn round to retort with some smart ass remark he furrowed his brow, he thought they were just having another bout of banter. Logan grumbled and let his head rest on his seat then looked back to Ororo who was watching the clouds pass by.

"Look, I ain't gonna tease ya 'bout it again. I'm sure at some point or another I got a whoopin' too. I'm just lucky enough not ta remember, I guess" He wasn't sure why he was trying to make her feel better but he was. When she didn't turn he put a hand on her shoulder.

Ororo turned to face him and sighed "I don't envy you for having no recollection of your past. It must very difficult to not remember"

"Well it ain't a walk in tha park but its tha hand I was dealt" they both sat in silence for a moment. Logan was thinking about all his dreams or nightmares rather, he has had of glimpses and flashes of his past. It had been some time since he been up to Canada to search through the rubble of his past maybe it was time for another run.

Ororo broke his concentration with her next words "I wasn't always so "high and mighty" as you put it. I was a rambunctious adolescent sometimes I also needed a guiding hand"

He didn't know if the look of surprise on his face was from her admitting she used to get whooped or from her sharing a sliver of her past with him. Logan quickly recovered "S'hard ta believe 'Ro"

She gave him a small smile "Well believe it Logan."

"Care ta…"

"Maybe another time but for now I am going to try and rest" she pulled out her iPod and put the ears in then let her fall back on the head rest.

He watched her close her eyes. With Logan's heightened senses he was able to hear her music and what he heard surprised him. He had been expecting something classical, Bach or Mozart, but what he heard was far from it; coming from her headphones was Social Distortion's 'Story Of My Life'. Logan listened for a moment more to make sure he wasn't hearing things then held back a laugh that wanted to spill from his lips at the women sitting next him. Guess that old saying about judging a book by its cover applied here.

Logan pawed at whatever was tickling his nose and when it didn't stop he batted at it again, this time he opened his eyes as he did and what he seen was something he would have never thought he be experiencing in a million years. There asleep on his shoulder was Ororo, he had also fallen asleep and leaned his cheek to rest on her head making her hair tickle his nose.

He froze not wanting to wake her up, her scent surrounded him and he awkwardly put his hands to rest on his knees. A pocket of turbulence shook Ororo awake a few moments later. She turned her head to look up at him, still half asleep. When she seen Logan looking down at her she quickly sat up and smoothed down her hair.

Logan immediately missed her warmth but didn't show it "'Bout time ya woke up. S'almost landin' time"

As if on cue the captain's voice could be heard over the speaker announcing an ETA. Ororo looked to Logan with a slightly astonished look "I have been asleep the last 4 hours?" at Logans nod she continued "Why didn't you wake me?"

He gave her a half shrug "Figured if ya got yer rest you'd be less inclined ta get yer panties in a knot over every lil' thing ta'day" Logan took his normal gruff route, he couldn't have her thinking he had gone soft because he wanted to let her sleep since she looked so peaceful.

They felt the felt the plane dip, signaling it decent. Logan held on to his armrests with a grip that made his knuckles turn white.

"Grip those any harder Logan and they'll crush under your strength. Don't tell me the Wolverine is afraid of landing" she teased

Logan frowned and let out a huff of air "I ain't afraid of nothin'!"

When Ororo continued to look at him with a look of disbelief he added "Look, I just don't like not knowing who is flyin' this thing… I wouldn't be worried if you were piloting right now"

"Did the Wolverine just give me compliment?" she smirked

"What? No. I was just saying that…" the plane shook and Logan stopped in the middle of his sentence

"We are close to the ground now Logan then it will all be over" she said looking out of the window.

When the back tires hit the runway, jolting the plane, Logan shut his eyes until he felt a soft hand on top of his. He looked to where Ororo had placed her hand on his in a comforting manner; she let her hand rest so that her fingers were in the dips between his knuckles.

Logan yanked his hand out from under hers in a near panic that she was almost caressing the deadliest part of his body, he missed the flash of hurt that flickered across Ororo's face.

The taxi ride to the hotel was a quiet one. Logan sat there looking out the window thinking about how easily he could have hurt her if he lost control even for just one second and released his claws. Ororo was mirroring Logan; looking out her own window mentally kicking herself for even thinking that the Wolverine would welcome comfort.

There was small argument over who would pay the taxi fare but Ororo won that out when she suggested Logan go and get them checked in, seeing as that the room was under his name. He couldn't help but notice the steel in her voice.

When Ororo entered the lobby she saw Logan standing by the huge fountain in the center with their bags at his feet. She made her way to him taking in the detailed beauty of the lobby.

They stood waiting for guests to exit the elevator before entering themselves. Logan leaned against the railing watching Ororo in the mirror that made up the walls in the elevators cabin. She stood with her arms crossed, looking at nothing in particular.

"This Bellagio joint ain't half bad" he said hoping to break the silence

"You have only seen the lobby" she replied

"Yeah but you know Chuck as well as I do and he ain't gonna set us up in some hell hole"

"I would assume that a majority of hotels on the Vegas main strip would be aimed towards the high rollers clientele"

"Ya ever been ta Sin City before 'Roro? For pleasure NOT a mission" He a hard time imagining the Ice Queen would ever just let her down but he asked anyways, anything to kill this damn awkward silence.

Ororo fought back a smile as she remembers her 21st birthday when Jean, Scott and Hank surprised her with a birthday weekend trip to Vegas. They had all put off making their own LV trip until they could all go and be 'legal' together. There were some stories from that weekend that no amount of torture could get her to reveal them.

She looked at Logan as the shafts doors opened, saying "Maybe one or twice" before making her way towards their room. When Logan caught up to her she was already standing in front of their room door waiting for him.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the key card and slid it into the door, unlocking it. He pushed the door open and let Ororo enter first then followed her in trying to tuck the key card back into his pocket as he did until he ran right into her.

"What tha hell?" he ground out, annoyed that she had randomly stopped in the entry way making him crash into her.

She turned around and glared daggers at him "Fix this"

"Fix what? Ya damn crazy broad. Yer the one holdin up traffic, not me" He pushed his way passed her to toss his bag on the king sized bed in the middle of the room then turned back towards and opened his mouth to start chewing her out when he pause and looked back at the bed. There was only one.

"That," Ororo pointed an accusing finger at the lone bad "Is obviously a mistake"

"Naw shit princess" he sat on one side of the bed and picked up the phone and called down to the front desk.

"Bellagio guest services, this is Sherri. How may I help you today?" a too sweet for sugar voice said from the other end

Logan cleared his throat "Yeah, there's been some sort of mix up with tha room. We only got one bed…"

She took all Logans information to confirm what room they were given. "Well sir it shows here that the reservation _was_ only for a one bed room"

"Look lady just fix this and give us a two bedder, alright?"

"Sir, I would love to help you with this dilemma but there are several conventions going on right now and we have been booked solid for months but we would like to offer you an evening of free food service for the inconvenience"

Logan let out a frustrated growl and slammed the phone down and ran a hand through his hair then looked at Ororo "Looks like we're stuck in this room". He filled her in on the phone conversation he had just had.

Ororo didn't look happy, at all. She sat on the small loveseat with her arms crossed in front of her; Logan was standing on the balcony smoking a cigar much to Ororo's disgust. She took the opportunity to start planning out the missions events, they hand gained three hours of their day with the time difference so she figured today would be a good day to seek out Brennan's grandparents.

Logan came back in smelling of cigar smoke making her scrunch her nose but she chose to let the snide comment die on her lips when he spoke.

"I'll take tha couch and you take tha bed"

Ororo looked down to the small loveseat she was sitting on then back to him "This would barely fit a small child Logan let a full grown man. I don't see why…"

"Don't worry about it" he barked

She rolled her eyes "I'm NOT worried about it. Sleep on the couch for all I care, you hooligan"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" she repeated with just as much venom. Silence filled the room once again.

Ororo sat for and began speaking "Since the time difference gave us an extra 3 hours to our day it would be the perfect opportunity to find the grandparents. I believe Charles said that Ms. MacHale is due to land here day after tomorrow"

Logan knew she was in mission mode now, he could tell by the serious tone in her voice, their little spat long forgotten. He came and sat down next to her on the couch, their thighs nearly touching "So what's tha plan?"

Ororo stood up and grabbed her suitcase from its forgotten place on the floor and tossed it on the bed "Well I thought _that_ much obvious but I supposed I shouldn't have expected the miracle of you catching on in the first go"

"Now just what tha hell is that supposed ta mean?"

"Do you need me to draw it out for you?" she retorted as she placed one hand on her hip

Logan clenched his fists "Woman you are _this_ close…" he held up his held his hand with his finger and thumb stuck out in pinching motion

"To what? Huh? What are you going to go Logan?" she stood tall with her chin jutted out showing him she wasn't intimidated.

He walked close to her so that they were face to face and bared his K-9's, his nostrils filled with her sent and it had almost a calming effect. Logan took a step back still staring at her but his glare had relaxed "Let's just go see if her old folk are willin'ta take in a mutey"

"Be ready in 5." He said as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

Ororo visibly relaxed as she sank down to sit on the bed and let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She ran a hand through her hair and took out a change of clothes, waiting for her turn in the bathroom.

Finding the home of Judith and Henry Spencer didn't take them long at all. In fact it took them longer to rent a car then locate the Spencer's. Logan pulled their rented SUV to the curb and turned off the engine.

Ororo undid her safety belt and got out of the car meeting Logan on the curb and together they made their way to the door.

Logan reached out and rang the bell. The door opened to reveal grey haired man "I don't want what you're selling" then he went to close the door on their faces but Logan put out a hand to stop the door from shutting.

"Whoa there! We ain't sellin' nothin'"

The door swung open again "Then what do you want?"

"We are about your granddaughter Brennan" Ororo supplied but the man didn't even look in her direction as he repeated his question to Logan.

Logan cleared his throat "The lady already told ya bub"

"Well I'm not going to deal with a_ woman_ and one of _color_ at that" he spat

Ororo placed a hand on Logan's forearm to stop him from stepping forward "If Mr. Spencer prefers a man to man talk then by all means Logan do so"

Logan looked to her and she nodded then dropped her hand from his arm. He looked back to the old man, cursing under his breath "Look Hank…"

"Henry." The man corrected

"Henry," Logan growled out "we're here to talk about yer grandkid"

"Brennan." Ororo added

"Right, Brennan"

Henry continued ignoring the fact that Ororo was also standing on the porch looking just a Logan when he spoke "You her Social Worker?"

"Can I ask why yer lastname is different from hers?" he asked ignoring the man's question

"Our daughter, Nicole, took Michael's lastname"

"We are sorry for your loss" Ororo said gently knowing the man probably wouldn't pay her any mind

"Well I'm not! She went and married that freak knowing what he was!"

"Freak?" Logan and Ororo asked at the same time

"Yeah freak, had the abnormal abilities. It wasn't how God intended us to be and Nicole still had a kid with _it_! Only reason we are taking Brenna in is because we were assured she isn't a freak like her dad"

"Well I hate to break it to ya bub but…"

"Are you saying you would not take your own flesh and blood if she shown to be different? A mutant?" Ororo finally spoke

The man nodded "Girl's lucky her freak of a dad was white or she'd be in an orphanage quicker than one of _your_ kind," he stuck an accusing finger at Storm "can hotwire a car!"

"And kind would that be?" Ororo asked as thunder could be heard and the sun was covered by clouds, her eyes getting foggy "A woman? Or did you mean mutant?" purposely not stating what the man had REALLY meant.

The smell of o-zone filled Logan's nostrils so he decided it was time for some crowd control. He stepped between Ororo and Henry "Look yer granddaughter is… _special… _and she has been through hell losin' her mom and dad the way she did. Now we are here to find of you can handle that or not."

Henry had wide eyes "She's a freak isn't she? Just like her dad!"

By this time Ororo had come the her senses and her eyes returned to their normal blue color, she came to stand shoulder to shoulder with Logan "Like he said, the child is special"

"Well she can forget about coming here then and IF she DOES show up we'll give her up. Maybe somebody else will want her." And with that he slammed the door in their faces, yelling from the other side "Now get off my property before I call the cops!"

"Flamin' racist asshole!" Logan growl with clenched fists then loosened his hands and looked to Ororo "Didn't think that's what Chuck meant when he said 'old fashioned'. You okay?"

Ororo let a small smile reach her lips at Logan asking about her well-being after Henry's crude comments "Yes, I am fine. He isn't the first closed minded baboon I have encountered and in our line of work I am sure he won't be the last"

"'Ro your mouth says one thing but yer eyes are sayin' another… and tha weather change…"

She looked to the overcast sky and flicked her hand at the wrist returning the sky to its original blue with puffy white clouds "I admit I was upset but not for the reason you think. To think that little girl would have had to endured this home life is despicable"

"Guess we got another pup fer the litter" he said referring to yet another kid to be added to the schools roster.

Ororo nodded in agreement. They headed to the rental car and buckled themselves in then headed back to the hotel.

Once again they found themselves in the elevator heading to their room. Ororo watched the floor numbers tick by and Logan leaned against the railing with a disgruntled look on his face, still thinking about how Brennan's grandfather had acted towards 'Ro and mutants but mostly how was disrespectful to Storm.

"Well that din't take long. What do ya wanna do tha rest of tha day?"

"I have to contact Charles to update him on the situation and let him know we will be bringing Brennan home with us"

"And if tha kid don't trust us?"

"At first she may not, doing everything she can to push boundaries against any rules laid out for her but after all the back and forth she'll let us in and finally mourn her parents" Ororo said with a softness in her voice that she often reserved for comforting a student.

Logan held the room door open for her to enter first and when she passed him he said "Sounds like yer speakin' from personal experience there Darlin'. I didn't think any of tha kids we got had lost both their 'rents at once… 'cept Cyke…"

"I am."

Those two words from her lips made him stop the ribbing he was about to launch about Scott. He looked to where she was sitting on the edge of the bed and thought about whether she was saying she had experience with a student going through this or if she herself had lived it. When he was about to ask her to explain her cell phone rang.

Before answering she mouthed that is was Jean then she began recapping the day's events with Mr. Spencer to her best friend. After filling her in Jean chided her for not calling when they landed and joked that she thought they had killed one another already. Promising to call her later (when she didn't have another's ears listening) Ororo said her goodbyes and hung up.

Logan knew the look on her face, it meant mission mode. He decided to let the conversation they were having die, for now. "Ya got work face 'Ro"

"I was just thinking about what needs to be done to prepare for the child for when she returns with us to the Institute." She paused for a moment mentally making a list "We will need her school records transferred and room prepared so she feels welcomed"

"School? Tha kids gonna be grievin', hittin the books gonna be the furthest thing from her mind"

"I realize this Logan but it is better to be prepared then do everything last minute" her brows furrowed slightly

"Whatever ya say Goddess. I'm headin' to the casino maybe grab me a cold one while I'm done there"

"Big shock" Ororo muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes, annoyed that he used another horrid pet name.

She hadn't said it loud and had it been anyone else in the room they wouldn't have even known she had spoken but with Logan's heightened senses he heard every syllable. He turned back to face her, his lips up in a snarl "And just what tha flammin' blue hell is THAT suppose ta mean?"

Ororo's head shot up at being addressed in that tone, surprised that he had heard. She sat up straight and crossed her arms across her chest "Well I wish I could I say that I am surprised that you were about to get wasted instead of helping but I am not."

"First off _princess_ it'll take something a lot stronger than beer ta get me 'wasted' as ya put it and second it ain't none of yer damn business what I do"

When Ororo chose not to answer him and just stare at him instead; he turned mumbling a slew of curse words, almost slamming the door behind him when he left. She stared at the closed door for a few moments silently cursing the big galoot.

She pulled her cellphone back out and hit her speed dial for Xavier, the phone only rang once before he answered.

"Rory, how is Nevada?"

She mentally grumbled at the cheery sound in his voice "Fine."

"Sounds like it" he teased "Were you able to assess Ms. MacHale's gaurdians?"

Ororo let out a sigh "Yes but it looks as though we will have another student to house"

At the silence on the other end Ororo could almost see the saddened look that her surrogate father was wearing at the thought of yet another abandoned child.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, breaking the pregnant pause

"I'm f…"

"Ororo Munroe-Xavier do not lie to me" Charles warned in firm voice "I can hear it your voice"

She cringed at the way he used her full name. No matter how old she got she had a feeling he would always be able to make her feel like a petulant child again. It was a little known fact that long ago Ororo and Scott had officially taken the Xavier last name when they were younger.

"Honestly? I don't how I really feel about this mission. I'm saddened at the memories it brings back but I am also furious that I will not be able help shield this young girl from what's to come; the pain of never seeing her parents again, the nightmares of being trapped while it all happened." She let out a sigh and rubbed a tired hand against her forehead then laid back on the bed.

"Have you tried talking to Logan about this?"

"Yeah right," she shut her eyes and almost laughed at the thought of opening up to the Wolverine about her past "It will be a cold day in…"

"Ororo do not forget the reasons you both were sent together for this. Promise me you will _try_ and to get a long, at least be civil. The last thing we need is the two of you fighting in front the child when her psyche is already so fragile"

She nodded then proceeded to recap what happened that afternoon with Brennan's 'grandfather' and Charles silently listened. Ororo asked for a room to be prepared for Brennan and Charles suggested it be close to both hers and Logan's rooms, she didn't argue with him but she didn't feel that was necessary. They said their farewells then disconnected but not before Xavier made Ororo promise one last time to trust Logan.

Ororo made her next call to Ms. McHale's old school and inquired about having her school records transferred over to the elementary school near the mansion. Once that was finished she made another call to Brennan's current physician and had her medical records sent to Hank McCoy aka Beast.

After a few more calls she pulled her iPod out of her purse and decided to tune out the world for a while. She closed her eyes and let herself become engulfed in her music, eventually falling asleep.

That's how Logan found her when he returned a couple hours later. He had done some thinking while sitting at the poker table and decided that he and Ororo needed to sit down and have a civilized conversation. Okay so it wasn't _him_ that actually came up with that brilliant plan maybe it had something to do with the phone call from Chuck.

Logan looked at Ororo sleeping on the bed, headphones in her ears with the sounds of Bastille's – Pompeii coming from them. She had one hand tucked under her cheek with her lips slightly parted while her other hand held her iPod. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked this relaxed compared to the always serious expression she wore. '_Beautiful? What the hell?'_

As much as her tried he couldn't deny that 'Ro was a 'looker' it had crossed his mind numerous times, he was a man after all and you would have to be blind to not see it. Logan made his way to the couch and he kicked off his boots as he sat down. He couldn't help but think of the enigma that was Ororo, she was a puzzle to him; one minute they seemed to be getting along then next they were at each other's throats.

Ororo woke to the feeling of being watched, her eyes snapped open and the first thing she seen was Logan watching her. She tried to hold back the yawn that was fighting to be released as she sat up but failed.

She noticed Logan grinning at her "What are you looking at?" she asking with the sound of sleep in her voice

Logan pointed at her for a moment "Nice hair 'Roro. Trying something new?"

Ororo scowled as her hands immediately went to smooth out her bed head then she pulled headphones out and turned off her iPod. She looked back at him and was going to speak when her stomach did it for her, letting out a rumble. Her cheeks colored knowing he heard.

"Someone's hungry. Let's go get some grub."

"I suppose I am famished. When did they stop serving meals on flights?" She stood up stiffly and stretched, raising her arms above her head making her shirt raise just enough to show her toned stomach.

Logan let out a laugh "Beats me sister. I can't remember tha last time I wasn't using the X-jet to get anywhere" he leaned down and slipped his boots back to avoided staring at the soft skin of her stomach.

"Nor can I." she lowered her arms "What shall we eat?"

"Darlin' this is Vegas."

At Ororos look of not catching his drift he elaborated "Buffets. All ya can eat. Ain't nothing like a Vegas Buffet. You want it, they got it"

"If you say so Logan" she grabbed her purse and headed out of the room with Logan right behind her.

After a surprisingly enjoyable lunch Ororo was sitting on the small couch watching Logan out on the balcony smoking a cigar. He was leaning with his elbows resting on the banisters taking in the Vegas view. She thought back to their lunch and how at some point in their time together it felt completely comfortable; there were no fights or name calling, just companionable conversation about nothing important.

If she told anyone about how he pulled her chair out for her or how he was actually very polite everyone would think she'd gone mad. Ororo looked out the sliding glass door and took in his profile; the way the sunset was coloring his features had a softening effect making him look relaxed and very handsome.

Ororo's eyes widened at her thoughts '_Goddess where did that come from?'_ she couldn't believe what she had just thought and physically tried to shake the contemplations from her head. She was so concentrated on not thinking that she didn't hear the door open.

"Shake anymore and ya might lose yer marbles" Logan joked from his where he was standing by the door

She looked up at him with a small smile "Funny"

Logan stayed rooted to his spot by the door and Ororo sat on the couch neither one of them knowing what to say next. Moving to sit on the arm of the couch Logan said "So, wuddya feel like doin' Goddess?"

Ororo sent him a small glare as she raised her perfect brow "Logan I would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling me that"

"Why? Ya are one ain't ya?"

"That was long time ago and just because I am called that in Africa doesn't make it true…"

"But ya never stop them over there from callin' ya that. Must not bother you that much" he cross his legs at the ankles and his arms across his chest at the same time.

Ororo let out a sigh a massaged her temples before looking to him "Those people need something to believe in Logan and if they believe that by living in peace with one another they will be rewarded with being blessed by the Goddess for their good deeds then by no means will I ruin what little hope they have. Everyone needs something to believe in."

"So ya do it to give them hope for another day?" he questioned although he knew the answer

"Yes, but I am no Goddess Logan… to them yes. To friends and family I am just Ororo."

"You sayin' we're friends 'Ro?" he gave her a smirk and she knew he was just trying to make light of the conversation.

Ororo smiled and nodded "Although there are times when I would like nothing more than to bolt you where you stand…" she paused for a moment then continued "you are valuable to the X-men and the students and there for… to me, you are also important."

"Well ya ain't so bad yerself Darlin'. I just think ya need ta let loose every once and a…" Then he was hit with what he thought was the best idea he had ever had "I GOT IT!"

At his sudden exclamation she jerked and looked at him, covering her heart with her hand "Goddess Logan"

He said sorry for startling her then clapped his hands together "Let's hit the town up, take advantage of being in Vegas"

Ororo rolled her eyes "I don't think so"

"I had a feelin' ya wouldn't wanna. Ya wouldn't know how to have a good time even if they came with instructions"

Her brows furrowed, she knew he was just trying to get under her skin with that last comment and she wouldn't admit it out loud but it was working. "We are here for a reason and I don't think 'hitting up the town' is one of them. You just want to drink and probably find some cheap…"

"Watch it Storm"

"What? Like it's not true?" she knew him using her codename was a warning but she did care "Go on _Wolverine_ no one is stopping you from leaving"

He flopped on to the cushion next to her "Sorry _Goddess_ but yer stuck with me. I ain't leavin'" as if to prove his point he put his hands behind his head and brought his feet up to rest in the small table in front of them.

Ororo was internally cursing the man in front of her and she wanted to smack the smug look off his face. She sat there for a tick and counted backwards from 5 with her eyes closed. Logan watched her from the corner of his eye; he knew he upset her using Goddess right after she had asked him not to and at the time he didn't care but now… he was having second thoughts.

"Alright. I'm sorry fer callin' ya_ that _name. I won't do it again" he didn't look at her when he said it but he figured it's the thought that counts.

She opened her eyes, surprised that he would even feel the need to apologize "It's forgotten but thank you." He opened his mouth to speak but she continued speaking "But that does not mean I am going out with you"

Logan snapped his mouth shut at the way she answered his question before it even left his lips then he grinned "Come on 'Ro I dare ya ta come out with me an' let yer hair down"

Ororo visibly grimaced at the word 'dare' as she thought about the last time she took a dare and come home with a mohawk. She thought Charles was going to have a stroke when he first seen her new do. Only the ones she grew up with knew she was sucker for taking dares, Ororo Munroe didn't disappoint once dared.

"Fine."

"Awe come on Darlin' ya didn't think abo… wait… did ya just agree?" Logan didn't try to mask the shock in his voice; He stuck his pinky in his ear and wiggled it around "I must be hearing things"

"No, your hearing is fine. Let's go see what this town has to offer"

Logan couldn't believe his ears; Ororo Munroe resident Goddess, Ms. Live by the rules, was actually agreeing to go out with him and in Sin City of all places. He had no idea what the night would bring but he had feeling it was a night he would never forget.

He clapped his hands together "Alright then let's get ready ta go"

"Ready?"

"Yeah, ya can't go out like that… at least not when yer with me" he nodded towards the outfit she had on. Ororo looked down at her black slacks and fitted button blouse that was opened revealing a black cami and frowned.

"Logan there's nothing wrong…" she pause as she watched Logan move to where her suitcase was and toss it on the bed then go to open it, she stood up and quickly made her way to him "excuse me but I _can_ dress myself" lightly shoving him her belongings.

"Well ya got," he checked the time "10 minutes ta get ready then. We're in Vegas hittin' the strip not going ta church. Keep that in mind"

"Why do I have the greatest feeling I will forever regret accepting your dare?" she asked as she closed the bathroom door behind her, she heard Logan laughing as she closed the door and caught herself smiling at the rare sound in mirrors reflection and let the smile fall from her face and proceeded to get ready.

Fifteen minutes later Logan heard the bathroom door opening and he came walking back in from the balcony, stopping dead in his tracks when Ororo came into view. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black leather boots that had a nice stiletto-like heal and a royal blue corset-like top that was garnished with black lace and she had a worn looking black leather jacket slung over her shoulder.

When Logan said nothing after staring at her for so long she started to feel self-conscious under his stare, she shifted her weight to her other foot and asked with uncertainty "Too much?"

The question shook Logan from his adult themed thoughts and shook his head "Hell no 'Ro. It's just I didn't even know ya owned anything so…" he searched his vocabulary for a word worth describing her outfit "…hot." Logan mentally kicked himself for letting the word slip out but he caught the way she tried to cover up her blush and smirked.

Ororo noticed he had changed when she was in the restroom and he now he was wearing fitted boot cut jeans and a nice dark grey button with the top button undone showing the chain of his dog tags, the bottom tucked in showing off his belt buckle and his boots of course. She rolled her eyes when he said he didn't know she owned any 'hot' clothes but at the same time couldn't blame him; she didn't like this anymore and hadn't in years.

"Hmm yes well I didn't know you owned anything wasn't a white tank and a flannel" she jibbed back

"Prepare to have your mind blown Darlin'" he said with a smirk as he put on a black blazer, leaving it open then putting a black fedora on his head.

If Ororo was impressed she didn't show it but internally she was pleased with how well he cleaned up "All dressed up Logan. What's the occasion?"

"You."

At her surprised look he back pedaled "I mean, ya know, gettin' ya to shed yer skin and live it up tonight. Probably won't happen ever again"

"You are probably right about that"

"Hell must have frozen over. Did Ororo Munroe actually agree with me?"

Her brows furrowed and she shook her head "No, I was merely letting you know this will not have any encore performances, so don't get used to it"

"Whatever ya say princess" he ushered her to the door "Let's get this party started while the nights still young" pushing her out of the doorway before she could argue with him. Once the door was closed Ororo's cellphone rang with Jeans name coming up on the screen but the gadgets efforts were pointless because it was forgotten on the small coffee table for the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer in chapter 1 :)_**

**_Again thank you for all the new followers and all the lovely comments, i love reading what you guys think about my story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Tell me what you think!_**

_Beep._

_Beep._

Logan tried to ignore the damn noise that was interrupting his sleep and rolled to his side bringing half the pillow up with him to cover his ear.

_Beep._

_Beep._

Having enough of hearing the annoying beep Logan sat up in a huff and looked for the offending noise maker but what he found was something that made him rub his eyes and check again; there laying in the bed next to him was Ororo. She was laying on her stomach with her hands under head and facing away from him, the sheets pooled at the small of her back letting him see that from the waist up she was bare. He looked down and himself and seen he was also topless; he pulled the sheet from his waist and checked then let out a soft string of colorful words.

Logan scanned the room and sure enough clothes were thrown half hazardly around the room; his jeans laying in a crumpled mess by the door, Ororo's top lying on the small couch and his hat resting on the lampshade.

He rubbed his eyes and kept them closed for an extra second before opening them again and looked down at the weather goddess sleeping beside him. '_Nope, still happening' _he thought as he looked for his boxers _'Ice Queen's gonna cause a Tsunami when she figures out what happened lastnight… what DID happen lastnight?'_ he tried to recall the events that occurred and couldn't remember anything after hitting up the first bar.

Logan spotted his boxers on the floor and carefully crawled from the bed to retrieve them, covering himself in case Ororo woke up in the middle of his trek across the room. He had just pulled his shorts all the way on when he heard her shifting on the bed, he could tell by her breathing that she was waking up and he held his breath.

Ororo let out a soft yawn as she peeked her eyes open; it took her a moment to remember that she wasn't at the mansion and that she was in Nevada. She moved to push herself up from the bed when Logan's voice made her pause in her actions.

"Ya might wanna cover up before ya sit up"

She was resting her weight on her elbows and she looked towards the voice and seen Logan standing near the door to the balcony in just a pair of plaid boxers. Then his words hit her, she looked down at herself and nearly jumped from the bed at what she seen, she quickly pulled the sheets up to her shoulders and turned to her back before sitting up, clutching the sheets to her body.

_Beep._

"What in Goddess' name happened?!"

"Well I think _that_ much is obvious, don't you?"

She looked around the room and seen various pieces of her outfit laying all over the place. She glared at Logan; she didn't need his smart-alecky remarks right now. Ororo tried to figure out which piece of clothing would be easiest to access and tried to remember how she ended up in this situation and was coming up blank.

Ororo hugged the sheets tighter around her and brought her knees up in front of her then rested her head on them. She didn't look up until she heard Logan clear his throat, when she looked up he was holding out his grey button up from last night to her and after a moment's hesitation she gratefully took it. Logan closed his eyes and turned away from her so she could change.

"Do you remember what happened… besides…" she trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence

When he heard her speaking he turned back towards her, he tried to ignore how she looked wearing nothing but HIS shirt that hit her mid-thigh revealing her long toned legs and with her hair messy from the night of apparently _not_ sleeping. He didn't think he had ever seen anyone look more gorgeous in the morning.

_Beep._

"I don't have a clue how we ended up here" he motioned to the bed with his hands "I'm picking up a lot of different scents… Booze, smoke, sweat" he didn't tell her that he could smell her scent all over himself, he didn't think that would help the situation.

_Beep._

He watched her walk around the room and gather her clothing from the night before then went to her suitcase, picking it up then she went to the bathroom. Logan heard the shower turn on a few moments later.

"Well that went better than expected" he said to the empty room just as a loud rumble of thunder crashed across the sky _'Spoke too soon'. _Logan stood staring out of the window and cringed as lightning flashed across the sky.

_Beep._

He let out a growl as her heard the beeping noise again and was about to tear the room apart to find out where it was coming from but there was a knock on the door. Since they were already by the door Logan slipped on his jeans then ripped open the door to reveal a young teen wearing a bellhop uniform.

"Wudd'ya want runt?" Logan did nothing to hide his frustrations from the boy

The boy jumped at Logan's gruff tone "Sir you and your, your wife have about 8 messages waiting for you at the front desk"

"She ain't my wife, kid." He watched the boy's face change from intimidated to confused before he spoke again.

"This _is_ suite 182, right?"

"Yeah, that's us." Logan was starting to become impatient and couldn't help bearing his K-9's

The bellhop took a step back "Well sir, either way you have messages waiting at the desk for you" as soon as he finished his sentence the boy turned and hightailed it down the hall without waiting for a response or tip.

Logan shut the door and heard that the shower had stopped; he looked to the window and noticed the weather was back to normal as well. His plan was to strip the bed before Ororo was done in the bathroom but when he got close to the bed his nostrils were assaulted with scents of what took place the night before. Their two scents mingling together brought back flashes from last night but just flickers of loud music and soft skin.

While she was in the shower Ororo cursed Logan but mostly herself for letting it get that far. She couldn't remember the last time she woke up having no recollection of the night before. It was dangerous for her to become intoxicated, she could lose control of her emotions' and cause harm with the elements.

She let out a Logan-like growl as she blamed herself for her stupidity. Racking her brain for anything that might cause a memory of what happened lastnight. Ororo let the hot water cascade down her back with eyes closed as she took a calming breath, she felt like she was losing control of herself.

_'Logan. Of all the men in the world I fall into bed with HIM'_ at the thought she wanted to scream but the loud crash of thunder made her find her composure. Turning off the water she grabbed a towel and began drying herself off still cursing herself.

When she stood in front of the mirror she caught a glimpse of herself, she was sporting a 'morning after' glow but that's not what made her frown; the bite mark where her neck meets her shoulder did. She brought her left hand up to feel the mark and froze at what she seen; a platinum banded, princess cut diamond had taken residence on her ring finger.

Ororo pulled her hand out so that she held in front of her line of vision and sure enough the huge stone on her finger was almost taunting her. '_Oh Goddess…'_

After what seemed like forever Logan was able to remove all the bedding and called down to the front desk to request clean ones. He sat on the balcony smoking a cigar thinking about Ororo and what happened between them. Hearing the bathroom door open he braced himself, putting out his smoke and headed in to the room.

Ororo was standing at the foot of the bed and looked up when she heard the sliding door open "We need to talk…"

"I know what yer gonna say 'Ro and…"

"I highly doubt that" she mumbled, he heard her but chose to ignore her and continue his sentence.

"… Ya probably wanna pretend this never happened and, trust me, I'm fine that. This ain't my first one nighter."

"As much as I would _love_ to pretend that last night didn't occur…" she took a deep breath and let it out before she continued "We DID more than the obvious last night"

_Beep._

"Wudd'ya talkin' about?"

"THIS," Ororo thrust her left hand forward "Is what I am talking about!"

Logan looked at her hand and the huge rock that was sparkling from its place on her finger. He stared for a moment then frowned and pointed "WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT?!_"

"Well I think that much is obvious" she snapped, throwing the words he had used earlier back at him.

He let out a low growl "Take it off" he demanded

Ororo glared at the command "As much as I would _love_ to take it off, I can't. It's stuck and that doesn't undo what happened you know" she didn't bother keeping the steel out of her voice.

_Beep._

"ARGHH! Where tha hell is that damn noise coming from?!"

She glanced around the room and waited to hear the beep again when she did she walked towards the noise which happened to be coming from the bed. Once there she got on her hands and knees and looked under the bed finding the gadget making the noise.

Standing up Ororo pulled her cell phone from under the bed and showed it to Logan "The battery is dying and I have some messages"

She dialed her voicemails number and put the phone to her ear, Logan grew annoyed that she was ignoring him and the subject at hand and was about to grab the phone and toss it out the window.

"We got more pressin' matters then Jeanie's messages about one eye, ya know"

Ororo frowned at him and held up a finger to silence him and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. He crossed the room and snatched the phone her and tossed it behind him.

She whirled around to face him wearing a glare that would drop a man dead "You, incorrigible Neanderthal! That could have been important!"

"And this ain't? I dunno 'bout you but I want outta this mistake!"

"Pleeasseee, as if I would want to stay married to an animal like you!"

"Well it's better than being married to an emotionless Ice QUEEN!" It didn't last long but Logan could have sworn he seen hurt flicker in her eyes at his nickname. He almost apologized, almost but never had the chance because the rooms phone rang. Without taking her eyes off him she walked and answered the phone.

"What?" she snapped into the receiver, still glaring at him but then her expression immediately changed and her eyes flickered to check the time. She exchanged words with whoever was on the other end then hung up.

The next words were said to him without emotion or eye contact "The flight was changed late yesterday and is now due to arrive today at noon. We'll speak to a lawyer in New York and get this _mistake_ annulled as soon as possible" then she walked out the door leaving him alone in the room.

When they reached the lobby an attendant at the front desk flagged them down and handed them slips with several messages written on them and a large manila envelope. Not paying much attention Ororo shoved the envelope in her purse and scanned the memos, they were all messages about Brennan's flight change.

Neither one spoke as they waited for Ms. MacHales flight to land. They had been sitting in the arrivals lobby for about 35 minutes; Ororo was pretending to read an old magazine that she had found on the small table next to her seat. Logan knew she was faking it because her eyes were scanning the page too quickly to really be reading. He glanced at her finger where her ring was housed and began to wonder if he had ever been married before or if he ever had kids in the past and let out a sigh.

At the sound Ororo glanced at him from the corner of her eye and she thought he looked unhappy. _'Well that's because he woke up married to you_' she thought bitterly and turned the page of her magazine. After another 10 minutes Brennan's flight was announced for landing.

Logan stood up and cracked his back and watched as waves of people exited the terminal. Ororo stood a good 5ft from him doing the same. Finally they spotted a flight attendant walking beside a little girl who was about 3 and half feet tall and pulling a rolling suitcase behind her.

Ororo took in Brennan's features as they approached; she had black hair that reached just below her shoulder blades and had soft beach curls, bright blue eyes and a cherub face. The little girl was watching her feet as she walked alongside the attendant, her shoulders slumped down and she was dragging her feet.

The stewardess walked up to them and smiled "Ororo Munroe?"

Returning the smile Ororo held out her hand and shook the other women's hand "Yes, that's me and this is my colleague Logan" she gestured to Logan with a flick of her wrist and noticed the little girl frown and take a micro step back.

"This is Brennan," she motioned to the little girl beside her "Now, if you don't mind showing me your I.D. and security bracelet I can leave you folks to your business"

Ororo dug her I.D. out of her wallet and gave it to the lady and then pulled back the sleeve of her blouse to reveal and bright orange bracelet with a barcode on it, Brennan was also wearing one. The airport did that when an unaccompanied minor was to be picked up from a terminal to be sure the child was going home to the right adult. Thankfully with Charles connections he was able to have the Spencer's names replaced with Ororo and Logan's in such short notice.

After verifying that the barcodes matched the women said her goodbyes and left them alone. Ororo knelt so that she was eye level with the little girl and gave her a warm smile "Hello Brennan, My name is Ororo Munroe. I wish we were meeting under different circumstances."

All Brennan did was nodded and shift on her feet. Logan shoved his hands in pockets "The name's Logan, kid" his voice was its usually gruff tone.

Ororo frowned up at him then looked back at Brennan "Is this all your luggage or do we need to wait at the carousel?"

The little girl shook her head and fished a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and held it out for Ororo to take, it was a list of her bags to look for. After they found her other bags they made their way to the car but not before being stopped by security on the way to verify the bracelets matched.

Brennan sat quietly in the backseat looking out the window still not having said a single word since they picked her up. Logan watched her in the rearview mirror as they sat at the red light "Not much of a talker" he commented to Ororo, the first words he has said to her since the hotel.

Ororo glanced over her shoulder to the little girl then back at Logan for a moment then out of her window; not even acknowledging Logan had even talked.

When they were closer to the hotel Ororo turned in her seat to face Brennan "Have you eaten? Would you like to stop somewhere?"

The only response she received was shrug of the shoulders from the girl. Deciding that Brennan probably had not eaten yet she figured they would get something for her from room service.

Logan looked over to Ororo and asked "We stoppin'?"

Again Ororo decided ignoring him was the best option but all it did was make Logan see red. He let out a frustrated growl and slammed his hand on the steering wheel "Dammit 'Roro I'm tired of these kid games!"

Ororo looked at him as the skies darkened, she said nothing but continued to stare him down just as he was doing to her; neither blinking, just glaring. Neither noticed Brennan rocking back and forth with her eyes closed her head in her hands. The loud sound of screeching tires and a long honk made Logan break eye contact just in time to see another car running a red light in the intersection they were just passing. Logan jerked the wheel and the car swerved to the side just missing being hit by the other car. He rolled the car to a stop and looked at Ororo who was a shade or two lighter but was in the middle of undoing her seatbelt while looking in the backseat.

She jumped from the car and quickly made her way to Brennan's side of the car and opened the door; Logan was at her side by this point. Brennan was visibly shaking and griping the material of her jeans over thighs, she had sweat beads on her for head and her eyes were sealed shut.

"Brennan? Are you alright?" Ororo asked in a soft, calm voice when she didn't get a response she called out her name again and reached out her hand a place it gently on the shaking shoulder. The moment Ororo's hand touched Brennan she was hit with breath taking feeling of fear, it took over her and she couldn't focus on anything but the fear in her gut. Ororo started hyperventilating and shut her eyes to try and push back the fright that was having no problem taking control of her emotions at the moment.

Logan noticed right away and took Ororo by the shoulders to make her face him, her eyes were shut so he cupped her face with his hands "Hey 'Ro, come on Darlin' look at me. Breathe."

When she opened her eyes they were clouded white, he could smell the ozone in the air as the skies became overcast with dark clouds "I got ya 'Darlin. That's it breathe, in, out, like that ya got it"

Ororo's eye returned to their normal blue as her breathing calmed and evened out. Logan continued to hold her face in his hands until he was sure she was okay, he rubbed his thumb softly on her cheek "Ya alright 'Roro?"

Ororo looked into his steel grey eyes for a moment before she remembered Brennan then she backed away from his hands. He let them fall and asked her again if she was alright.

She nodded yes then looked to the little girl who now had her eyes open and was looking straight at Ororo.

"Are you alright Brennan?" her voice was calm but inside she was reeling from what had just happened, she hadn't felt that scared since… her thoughts were interrupted by Logan.

"What tha hell was that all about? One minute it looks like yer about to cause a tornado and the next yer as calm as a frikkin' leaf floatin' in tha breeze!"

Brennan shrank back in her seat and let out a whimper. Ororo looked to her then to Logan and frowned "You're scaring her."

Logan looked to the girl sitting in the back seat and noticed that she was trying to curl in a ball "S'ok I ain't gonna hurt ya. I, uh, I'm sorry if I scared ya"

"Logan may look like a grizzly but he's all fluff inside" Ororo said soothingly to Brennan as she reached out and ran a hand through the little girls hair; who gave a small smile and almost leaned into the touch.

Rolling his eyes went to make sure everything was okay with the car grumbling something about how there was nothing fluffy about him. Once he was satisfied with was he seen he got back into the car and started the engine and waited to make sure everyone was buckled up before he drove off.

Later that day they were back at the hotel; Logan was on the balcony smoking, Ororo was on the phone with room service and Brennan sat on the small loveseat. She still hadn't spoken a single word to either of them.

Ororo hung up the phone and sat next to Brennan on the couch and decided it was time to let her know why she was with them instead of grandparents, well at least a children's version of why; The last thing she wanted to do was cause the child more pain.

"Brennan, I know you are probably very confused as to why you are here with us and not your grandparents"

The young girl looked Ororo with curiosity so she continued "Brennan your grandparents are up there in age and feel that it would be beneficial to you to be housed at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning."

Brennan looked as if she was almost going to protest but instead she closed her mouth again and crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back into the couch. Ororo fought back the urge to reprimand her for the 'attitude' figuring she was going through so much at this point in her life so she let it slide.

"You will have your own room that you may decorate however you like, as long as it's age appropriate of course. There are other children as well"

That's seemed to spark some interest from the little who looked at Ororo with curiosity out the corner of her eye, Logan chose that moment to come in from outside and came to sit on the small table in front of Ororo.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout?"

"I was just telling Brennan that at the Institute we have other children as well"

"Yeah kid, yer gonna have no problem adjusting. 'Ro tell ya even get yer own room?"

Brennan nodded and she visibly relaxed but still said nothing.

There was a knock at the door and Logan looked to Ororo as she got up at retrieved her purse, leaving it on the couch next to Brennan she went to get the door. When she came back she had a push cart with three trays on it.

Logan clapped his hands together "Alright! Chow time!"

Brennan watched as Ororo put a tray down in front of her, on it was chicken tenders, French fries, fruit salad and a glass of milk. She didn't realize she was being spoken to til she heard Logan's gruff voice cut through her thoughts.

"Ya hear that kid?"

She frowned at him then nodded her head yes figuring he would just take her word. Brennan watched as his eyebrow's lifted towards his hairline as he spoke.

"Yeah kid? What did 'Ro just tell ya?"

Brennan flicked her eyes towards Ororo then down to the tray in front of her then she looked back at Logan and glared then she gave a shrug of her shoulders.

When Ororo seen the frown that came over Logan's face she stepped in "All that was said Brennan was you do not have to eat _all_ your food if you do not wish to but I would like you to eat a little everything if that is the case"

She then turned to Logan who looked as is her perturbed at her stepping in and said "I ordered you steak and potatoes au gratin"

Right away Logan's frown faded and was replaced with a smirk "Now, _that's_ what I'm talking about Darlin'. Gotta love it when a dame knows what ta feed a man."

"Oh and a Caesar salad." She tried to hide the smile that threated to show at his look at the thought of eating greens. Ororo joined them at the small table at began eating her own meal of braised chicken and steamed vegetables.

Brennan quietly munched on her chicken and watched the woman sitting next to her, she had a grace about her; even the way she cut her chicken looked like a mastered technique. She cast her eyes over to the man on the table and even he was watching the woman out of the corner of his eye.

She wasn't sure how she felt about Logan yet but Ororo seemed nice enough, for now anyways. Brennan looked back to Ororo and spotted the ring on her finger.

Ororo sensed she was being watched and glanced over to Logan first, who immediately turned his attention to his steak, she watched him for a moment then continued eating. Finally Logan broke the silence "So ya gonna tell me what happened with ya earlier?"

Ororo calmly placed her fork down and turned her head to face him "Not at this moment, no"

Letting out a snort first he said "Which means never. I ain't as dumb as I look and ya ain't as hard to read as ya think"

Brennan stopped eating and began to watch the two adults intently. Ororo folded her napkin in her lap "Logan now is not the time"

"It ain't ever tha time with you" he stood up and put his dish on the cart "Something happened to ya this afternoon an' I wanna know what"

"Well _I_ want this subject dropped; let's see who gets what they want first" she stood and put her plate on the cart as well, staring Logan down.

"Ya know what? I don't even care, keep it to yerself Goddess" and with that he went out on the balcony.

She stood there with her eyes closed until a foreign voice made her snapped them open

"He's mad." It was statement, not a question.

Ororo opened her eyes to see Brennan looking out the window at Logan then she turned her gaze to look at her. She gave the little girl a soft smile still recovering from the slight shock of the little girl, finally speaking she explained "He isn't mad, he is just…"

"No, he _is_ mad. I can…"

"You can what?" Ororo sat next to Brennan and when she noticed the little girl become unsure of herself she added "You can tell me anything child, there isn't much I have yet to hear"

"Promise?" Brennan held out her pinky, she figured she could talk to Ororo since she intercepted the conversation earlier when Logan seemed mad about her not hearing and lying about it.

Ororo hooked her own pinky with Brennan's and smiled at the little girl, she wasn't a stranger to 'the pinky promise' she had done this many times with Jubilee and Kitty "I promise"

Logan had just finished his cigar and turned to come back into the room when he noticed Ororo and Brennan talking to each other. He stood there taking in the scene, he could only see the back of Brennan's head but by the way it was moving he could tell she was talking. Every so often Ororo would speak, her face was serene as she spoke. Logan watched as Ororo ran a soothing hand through the kids' hair. He sat down deciding it would be best to let 'Ro talk to Brennan alone right now, woman to women.

Back inside Ororo sat quietly and listened to Brennan only speaking when she felt it was needed.

"He isn't mad no more"

"Anymore" Ororo corrected "and I'm sure he just needed his space" she looked out the window and watched Logan looking up at the sky with his hands behind his head.

"He wasn't mad_ at_ you… just _with_ you. Maybe if you kiss and make up it will be better, that's what my mom and dad…" Brennan got quiet and trailed off, dropping her chin to her chest.

Ororo seen the glossy look of tears in her eyes and she carefully pulled the little girl in for a hug and she was hit with an overwhelming desire to cry as well. "I have you, it's alright"

Brennan pulled back and sheepishly apologized, not that she had cried but she was close. Ororo released her when she felt Brennan pulling away, the last thing she wanted to do was force affection on the child.

"Brennan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why… why would you assume Logan and I…"

"You play fight like my parents used to before… and I saw your pretty ring" to prove her point she pointed at Ororo's ring.

"Right, Brennan, Logan and I…" Ororo paused _'how exactly do you explain a botched marriage due to a drunken one night stand to a 10 year old?' _ "We're not… he's not…"

Deciding this wasn't the conversation she wanted to be having right now she changed the subject "It's getting late. So why don't you hop in the shower and we can order a movie or something before bed."

Brennan could feel the embarrassment rolling off Ororo so she went with what the older women was saying and got up to get her clothes ready.

When she heard the shower Ororo stood up and went to the balcony and sat down next to Logan. The air was crisp for being in the middle of the desert but it felt wonderful.

"It seems that Brennan is an empath."

Logan looked at Ororo "A what?"

"An empath. I have only heard Charles speak of this mutation but I have never experienced it before."

"What exactly are we dealin' with here?"

"It means that Brennan has the ability to feel the emotions of those around her as though they were her own but I also have my suspicions that she is able to manipulate how you are feeling as well but she has no control over either ability."

Logan sat there trying to make sense of what he was being told. Then a thought occurred to him "So this afternoon after the near hit and run was that you or Brennan reacting?"

"Brennan. She held so much fear in her she didn't know how to handle it, I am assuming that when I made physical contact she somehow shared her emotions with me."

"And you know all this how?"

"She told me… well mostly, she doesn't understand what is going on with her but she knows that she is effected by others emotions. For example, when we are upset with each other." Ororo looked to Logan, who was staring right back.

"Okay, so we stop fightin' in front of tha kid. Seems easy enough"

"Only it is not. Not _arguing_ in front of Brennan does not mask the anger we hold for one another Logan. As much as I loath to admit it, I believe we must 'play nice'"

"Easier said than done Darlin'… So wait, she can feel _everything_ we are?"

"Emotionally, yes but with time Charles will be able to teach her how to control her mutation"

"Alright wifey from here on out we play nice" he held his hand to make a truce.

Ororo glared at him "Do not call me that"

Logan chuckled "Look who already broke the peace treaty"

She reached out an took his hand a little stronger then she needed to "OH, Brennan believes we are married"

"We are" he joked

Ororo furrowed her brow "Not for long. She seen the ring and assumed you were the husband, said her mom and dad used to 'play' fight like us all the time and that we just needed to kiss and make up"

They were quiet just sitting there with their thoughts when Logan asked "So how'd ya get the kid to talk to ya?"

"You."

"Me?" he pointed to himself just to be sure

She nodded "Yes, she let me know you were mad, but not at me just with me for not sharing with you about what happened today"

"I hafta tell ya Darlin' ya had me worried for a minute there"

"I was terrified Logan, not me per say but to feel what she was feeling at that moment breaks my heart to think back on it. I haven't felt so scared in years"

Logan couldn't imagine Ororo having gone through anything that would make her so scared; he studied her face as she watched the lights blinking from the strip. He leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his knees "What made ya so scared?"

She looked over to him and let out a breath of air as she debated letting him know about her past. _'Xavier said to trust him' _the thought ran across her mind a few times and she chewed her bottom lip.

"If ya don't wanna share, I ain't gonna pressure ya" he looked away to the lights then back at her "But it might help get to know the _real_ you"

"You are right, it might but I am not ready to divulge to you just yet." Ororo leaned back in her chair as Logan looked away again.

"Cause of trust?" he asked

She shook her head and realized he couldn't see her so she spoke "Yes, but not…"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Ya don't trust me"

"No, I don't trust myself."

Logan turned to face her at her last comment and raised an eyebrow. Ororo looked him in the eye and nodded a confirmation,

"I don't trust myself to control the emotions that that time in my life brings forth"

They sat in silence; just the sounds from the street below surrounded them, the gentle night breeze blew Ororo's hair around making her pull it to one side over shoulder.

"The kid trusts ya"

Ororo followed Logan's line of vision and seen Brennan coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped on her head and dressed in some sweats then she looked back to him and gave him a soft smile "That is, I believe because she feels guilty that she transferred her fear to me. She may not have opened up to me so quickly otherwise"

"I dunno Darlin' all the rugrats take to you. I think the prof was right about you bein' their stand in mama"

She raised an eyebrow but chose to say nothing about how Charles had also called Logan a father figure to the children; instead she watched as Logan rose and held out a hand to help her up from the chair which she took after a moment's hesitation. Once standing Logan spoke "Let's get ta know the runt"

Ororo nodded "Yes, I told her we would rent a movie tonight after her shower"

"Well let's not keep tha kid waiting 'Ro" he pushed the sliding glass door open and stood to the side to let her in first; giving him a slight nod of her head she walked into the room.

Brennan watched them enter and smiled when she felt the bad tension between the two had dissipated. She walked over to the small couch when Logan waved her over and told her to pick a movie from the pay-per-view brochure on the table. Ororo went to change and came back wearing some navy pajama pants with colorful fireworks all over them and a white tanktop.

When Logan looked up and seen her outfit he had to choke back a laugh but the smile still played on his lips. Ororo caught the snickering coming from him and put her hands on her hips "And just WHAT is so funny?"

Logan pointed at Ororo "That! Darlin' I didn't picture ya the festive sleepwear type" he let out a small chuckle.

"Jubilee bought them for me for my birthday" she let her hands drop to her sides "And it's not like I sleep in Nuns-wear, Logan"

Logan let out another laugh and slapped his knee then he was hit with a soft object in the head, he looked down to the U.F.O (unidentified flying object) and seen it was a throw pillow from the bed; he looked back up at Ororo who was wearing a triumphant grin as she sat next Brennan.

"Yer gonna pay fer that!"

"Right, I'm quivering in fear Logan"

From her spot between the two on the couch Brennan smiled softly, she could tell by their tones and the emotions rolling off them that they were just messing around with each other and this wasn't a real argument. She leaned back in the couch and looked for a movie.

Soon the three settled down and the movie, Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs, had started. Logan glanced down at Brennan who really didn't seem to be watching the movie; she had this distant look in her eyes. He looked over to Ororo and seen she had also noticed. Their eyes met over Brennan's head and silently agreed to let it slide for now.

By the time the movie was over Brennan had fallen asleep on Logan's shoulder, when he looked up Ororo had a soft smile on her face.

"What are the sleepin' arrangements?"

Logan noticed her eyes slightly widen letting him know she hadn't thought about that. She looked to the bed then down to Brennan then back to Logan.

"Brennan in small enough for the couch and I would hate to wake her, who knows when she last had a good night's rest."

"Logan nodded "Right," he carefully maneuvered his way off the couch while gently laying Brennan's head on a pillow "Yer takin' tha bed and bunk on tha floor"

Ororo stood, moving Brennan's up to rest on the couch then she looked at Logan "You… We… could share the bed… its large enough for the two of us…"

"Ya sure? I don't wanna make ya…"

"It's fine Logan. We are both adults, I'm sure we can handle ourselves for one night" '_since there will be no alcohol involved'_

As if reading her mind he added "Yer right about that Darlin'… I'm swearin' off the hard stuff or we might end up with lovers' tatts"

Blushing she said her goodnight and went to bed, leaving Logan where he stood. He went and changed in to his academy sweats and tank then made his way to the bed. He slowly crawled in, staying on top of the overs to be a gentleman. He was laying on his back trying to ignore the intoxicating smell come from the women next to him when he heard her speak "Logan?"

"yeah?"

"Do you snore?"

He let out a hearty laugh "Dunno s'been a while since I've actually 'slept' with someone"

"Oh"

There was more silence "'Ro?"

"Yes Logan?"

"Do you?"

The next thing he knew he was pelted with her pillow before he heard a whispery laugh and the sounds of her turning her back to him. Logan smiled and closed his eyes, getting his first good nights' rest in ages.

TBC

(A/N: Don't worry for any of you out there who wanted to know the details of what happened during their night out... memories will start to make apperances for them both later on!)


End file.
